Nikolai Rozhenko
that Worf had an adopted brother, however, he didn't receive a name until . In the interim the novella, Worf's First Adventure, was released, which gave the name Simon. This has been superseded by canon. The small timeline included in No Limits integrates Simon's history and Nikolai's name. | gender = Male | species = Human | height = | weight = | affiliation = Federation | rank = | occupation = Starfleet cadet (inactive) Scientist | serial number= | status = Active | datestatus = 2376 | born = ~2338 | died = | father = Sergey Rozhenko | mother = Helena Rozhenko | owner = | sibling = Worf (foster brother) | relative = Alexander Rozhenko (nephew) | marital = Married | spouse = Dobara (wife) | children = At least one }} Doctor Nikolai Sergeyevich Rozhenko was a 24th century Human scientist. Nikolai was the adopted brother of Worf . Early life Childhood Nikolai Sergeyevich Rozhenko was born in ~2338This is based on Nikolai entering Starfleet Academy in 2356 (c.o. "The Lion and the Lamb"), which assumes the standard entrance age of 18, used in many 24th century canon productions. confirms that Nikolai is several years older than Worf. and was the only biological child of Sergey and Helena Rozhenko. thumb|left|Nikolai and Worf are introduced.In 2347, Nikolai became foster brother of Worf, a Klingon child who had survived the Romulan massacre on Khitomer. On the day that the two boys were introduced, Nikolai promised his father that as the older brother he would always look out for and protect Worf from things that would hurt him. The two would always consider each other to be brothers, and Nikolai would always try to keep the promise he made as a child . Despite this, Worf believed his brother to be quite jealous of him, which made him quite competitive . Together the Rozhenko family was raised on the farm world of Gault. Nikolai would still keep his promise to protect his younger brother, coming to Worf's defense when a boy named Roberto started teasing him during a soccer match. Nikolai was heavily beaten by the other boy, but earned praise from his father for honoring his promise, who added the caveat that "Rozhenko's always stick together." }} In 2351, the Rozhenko family moved to Russia, Earth . Nikolai would accompany his father and brother on camping trips in the Ural Mountains. He was afraid of the howling of the wolves . Some time later, Nikolai and Worf joined a couple of friends in hoverboarding along a nearby river. Nikolai fell off his board and was sent plummeting into the river, and was subsequently carried down river by the current. Thankfully, Worf found a shallower point further down and was able to pull his older brother to safety. Starfleet Academy thumb|Nikolai imparts his knowledge to Worf. After spending years hearing stories of his father's years in Starfleet, Nikolai believed that he was ready to follow in his father's footsteps and in 2356, Nikolai decided to enroll in Starfleet Academy, beginning his studies as an operations division cadet. Over the course of the next year, Nikolai found that he became more stable and responsible, earning the respect of his professors and earning a place on the honor roll every week. At the same time, Nikolai also learned not to attract the attention of upperclassmen . thumb|left|Nikolai quits Starfleet Academy. Nikolai began his second year in 2357, with Worf joining his older brother as a first year command division cadet. Nikolai quickly imparted the knowledge that he had gained in his first year and Worf agreed to do as Nikolai said as "he was the older brother." However, by early 2358, Nikolai began to feel that the Academy's rules were to stringent and considered leaving. Another factor in the decline of Nikolai's commitment was the teasing he received from upperclassmen with regards to Worf being his brother. Nikolai would attempt to defend his brother's honor, but Worf proved to be more than capable of defending himself. During one encounter, Worf physically attacked a cadet that was bullying his brother, and it was then that Nikolai announced his decision to leave the Academy . On the day he left the Academy and San Francisco behind, Nikolai severed all contact with his parents. Although no explanation was given, Sergey believed that Nikolai was so disappointed and angry, mostly that himself, that he could not speak to them. 's visit to Eminiar VII in 2267, Simon was scolded for not immediately recalling the case, and had to be prompted by Worf to fully recall the case. As the next few weeks passed, Simon continued to keep up with his studies, failing to grasp simple ideas, becoming isolated from the rest of his study group and growing more fatigued. Worf was somewhat concerned for his brother, but he was under the impression that Simon was holding back in class from revealing his intellect, so that he would make Worf look better. Days later, the first year cadets were assembled to perform a routine check-in on the ancient Prometheus Station, under the supervision of Commander Clark. Arriving on Prometheus, Simon and his study group began to detect evidence that their was an intruder aboard the station, which to determine to have been Romulan. Before they are able to do much with the information, the station came under attack by a Romulan warbird, leading to the death of Clark. While others faced the situation with determination, Simon emotionally broke down. When Clark stepped forward and revealed that the entire mission was an illusion and they were in a holoparlor, Simon was so incensed that he moved to attack the professor, only being prevented from doing so by Worf. The very next day, Simon decided to leave the Academy, finally reaching the decision that the Starfleet life was not for him.}} Later life Lisarion thumb|Nikolai as he appeared on the Lisarion memorial. Upon leaving San Francisco, Nikolai decided to return to his childhood home on Gault, hoping to find some stability and peace on the gentle farming colony. Unfortunately, Nikolai found himself restless and by the late 2360s, he had resided on several farming planets across the Federation, yet didn't find what he sought. During these years, Nikolai still refused to establish any kind of communication with his parents, although he did visit with Worf in 2366. Nikolai eventually found himself settling in a small farming community on Lisarion, a planet along the Klingon frontier. Lisarion was a non-aligned planet that did not host many offworlders, so Nikolai didn't discuss much about his origins. He instead dedicating his time and energy into the community, quickly becoming recognized as a natural leader and a steadfast protector of people, this reputation even carrying over into neighboring communities. thumb|left|The ruins of the village on Lisarion. In late 2368, Nikolai's community was attacked by Klingon raiders who were determined to steal the medicinal grains grown at the colony. Nikolai rallied the community to fight the raiders, but they were massacred by the superior forces. Nikolai was able to survive the massacre and once he had gathered himself he took the colony's ship and went off in pursuit of information of who the raiders were. Lisarion's governor, unaware of Nikolai's pursuit of the raiders, determined that he had perished along with the rest of the community. With little knowledge of Nikolai's origins, it took several months to establish contact with his parents on Earth. It was later learned that the assault on Lisarion was part of a series of border raids committed by Klingon forces loyal to the House of Duras. The purpose of the raid on Lisarion was to acquire the medicinal grains that could then be sold on the black market and generate currency with which Lursa and B'Tor could rebuild their forces. Nothra and "Shadowheart" thumb|Nikolai is revived by the Nothrani. Nikolai's search for the raiders led him across the border into Klingon space and the subjugated world of Nothra. During his descent into Nothra's atmosphere, Nikolai's ship encountered difficulties and the vessel crash landed into the dense Nothran jungle. Escaping from his ship with minor injuries, Nikolai soon discovered that his environmental suit had been ripped open and that he was exposed to the Nothrani jungle gas, potentially putting his life in danger. Luckily, Nikolai was discovered by a group of Nothrani who took him in, fed him and offered him shelter. As Nikolai regained his physical health, the Nothrani jungle gases had affected his mental health to the point that he had lost much of his memories and retained only his desire to exact revenge on the Klingons who attacked Lisarion. Recognizing Nikolai's desire for revenge, the Nothrani took him to be "Shadowheart", an ancient Klingon legend who was supposed to be the prince of hell, and they made him the leader and figurehead in their insurrection against the Klingon Empire. Haven forgotten his true identity, Nikolai was only too keen to adopt the nom de guerre of "Shadowheart". thumb|left|Nikolai Rozhenko as "Shadowheart". The Nothrani were skilled warriors, but were lacking in strategy and military intelligence. "Shadowheart" was able to fill this role, leading his warriors on a huge number of raids over the next few months, growing bolder with each attack. By mid-2369, "Shadowheart" and the Nothrani rebels were leading multiple assaults; in one week alone, they attacked three supply depots, destroyed two transport ships and a mining installation and led an assault on various armories across the planet, gaining them access to heavier weaponry. "Shadowheart" personally led the attack on one of the armory's and was caught on surveillance footage, which was then sent by Captain Raag to the Klingon High Council. After identifying that "Shadowheart" was indeed Human, Chancellor Gowron contacted Starfleet Command and requested that they intervene, stating that if evidence of a Human leading a revolt against would jeopardize the Federation-Klingon alliance. Starfleet identified that the Human resembled the presumed deceased Nikolai Rozhenko and Admiral Gregory Quinn traveled to the and assigned Lieutenant Worf to bring his brother in, with the help of his biological brother Commander Kurn and Enterprise first officer, William T. Riker. thumb|Nikolai takes a blade for Worf. A few days later, the Nothrani captured Worf, Kurn and Riker in the dense jungle and brought them back to their village to face "Shadowheart", sealing them behind a force field powered by a stolen generator. "Shadowheart" didn't recognizine his brother and decreed that he would die like all Klingons occupying Nothra. However, "Shadowheart"'s memories as Nikolai Rozhenko were reawakened when an armed Klingon force led by the security commander arrived, having tracked Worf from the city of Yukar. The commander's mention of being involved on the attack on Lisarion was the start of the process, but Worf leaping to his defense and, protecting his big brother again, was enough for him to completely revive his memory. Nikolai was soon able to repay his brother as he got in away of a long blade that was aimed for Worf, suffering near fatal injuries. With the battle against the Klingon security forces won, the Nothrani allowed Worf and his party to depart with Nikolai, using their transporter bands to beam aboard Kurn's ship where, despite the lack of medical facilities, they kept Nikolai long enough to reach the Enterprise. Doctor Selar was then able to treat Nikolai, removing the scar along his face that he had suffered in combat and helping him heal his mind after the prolonged exposure to the Nothrani jungle gas. Nikolai was subsequently visited by Worf in sickbay, where his younger brother confronted him with his foolishness in pursuing the Klingons from Lisarion as well as the affect on their parents in learning that he was dead. Unfortunately, Nikolai was deaf to his brother's words and the two parted in bad spirits. Boraal II In the months following Nothra, Nikolai was assigned to the cultural observation post on the planet Boraal II, and was the only observer present by 2370. In his time alone on Boraal, Nikolai broke the Prime Directive by becoming much more directly involved with the Boraalans, although drew short of revealing his true origins to them. He again became quite protective of the Boraalan community that he had established himself in, a feeling which was amplified when he met a local woman, Dobara, whom he conceived a child with. Around this time, Boraal II began suffering from rapid atmospheric dissipation, with intense storms racking the planet for several days. Wishing to protect his community as well as he could, Nikolai led Dobara and the villagers into the mountains and contacted the Enterprise, which he knew was operating near Boraal. Transported aboard the Enterprise without the notice of the Boraalans, Nikolai developed an accurate holoprogram of the Boraalan mountains and attempted to convince Captain Jean-Luc Picard to transport the Boraalans aboard and relocate them to another planet. Picard refused to allow the Boraalans to be brought aboard and, shortly after, the Enterprise witnessed the complete destruction of all life on Boraal II. However, unknown to Picard and his crew, Nikolai was able to take advantage of the sensor disruption caused by the atmospheric disspation and transported the villagers into the Enterprise s holodeck. Upon learning of Nikolai's actions, Picard was infuriated, but with a decision forced upon them he ordered Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Commander Data to find a suitable new homeworld. Worf, who once again confronted his brother on the selfishness of his actions, was ordered to enter the holodeck with Nikolai and participate in the illusion of guiding the Boraalans to a new safe place on their home planet. Once the new homeworld of Vacca VI was chosen, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge was able to gradually alter the holoprogram so that it began to resemble Vacca VI as Nikolai and Worf led them along. Once the Enterprise arrived at Vacca VI, the Boraalans were transported down and they soon established a new village . Nikolai decided to remain behind with the Boraalans and Dobara, and still resided on the planet, raising a family, in 2376 . Appendices Appearances ;Chronological order: * 2357: (as "Simon Rozhenko") * 2369: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart ** ** ** }} ** * 2370: Notes and references External links * * category:Humans category:Scientists Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)